Flame Rises In The Wind: Ardenn's Story
by Ryeretic
Summary: Two new players enter.. Two hosts.. Two powers.. One heart.. Sapphire Moon and Ruby Moon, two entities of great mystery finally come out of hiding, time is running out, for Sonic, for life and... for time.


Flame Rises In the Wind: _Ardenn's__Story._

_Prologue:_

:: Data Loading ::

:: 98 99 100% Loaded ::

:: Data 273366-25293: _Twin Death_ ::

:: Computer Voice ::

The Midnight Sapphire of pure emotion and power. Unknown power rest within its clear gaze, wither it be Good or Bad. Unlike its twin the Sunlight Ruby, its draws on the powers of the night and unlike the sunlight it cannot be bent or formed, neither shaped nor made to follow a line. No, the Night, the Dark follows its own path yet this is not necessarily evil. The Night in its own ways is the protector and shielder of dreams and hopes that enters one's mind during sleep.

But, unlike other elements that inhabit the world, Light and Dark must not be tainted, in other words it must not be touched or influenced by none other than the Moon and Sun itself. In doing so the delicate lines of Time will be disrupted, in an event that this happens the stones must create a being along with a sacrifice in order to calm the torment of the Scar. Scar, a relentless tear in time will eventually cause the world mainframe to shut down eventually leading in the world's collapse, causing the annihilation of everything; the people, life and the very structure of the Universe.

Midnight Sapphire is the start of all and ends off all. Where it will all begin and finishes, a full circle, a revolution. In the event that both stones are corrupted, the sapphire must create a being of immense power to delay the End. Yet this comes at a price, the stones must both choose a host to comply with the Ethereal Code. In other words, the host must be willing whether he/she wants to or not. This burden will eventually be too much for the host to handle; causing mental pain leading into insanity then into comatose, the pain of both the Stones will be the death of the host.

This is an old, new story… once again retold.

:: End ::

A deep voice coughs as the Data ends.

'So if that is true, then what lies in the depths of the crypts I found in the North and South Poles are the altars of the Sapphire and Ruby themselves!'

The man, adjusts his glasses as its lens glistens and reflects the screens light, as he places both hands behind his back and exclaims,

'Its time, for the beginning… and the end'.

Chapter One: _Heat__wave_

The Hills of Skytop High are usually peaceful, the birds and animals are free to roam about unhindered. The Sun and Moon pass over it many times, the aurora ripples in the night while the clouds tower in the day. Yet, something is out of place.

"Just bring it on Fuzzy!" yelled a Red Echidna.

"Fuzzy?! Who you calling Fuzzy?!" answered an orange fox.

"Your gonna eat my dust!"

"Wait! Wait! I think I've heard this one before!"

"Oh shuddup! I can beat you any day!"

"Oh yeah? ('yeah!), whatever"

"Let's bring this outside!"

"We ARE outside you Knucklehead!"

"Don't get cocky you'll get you tails in a knot!"

Suddenly a blue light sped between the arguing animals. The Echidna and the Fox tripped over their own feet as they were surprised at a Blue Hedgehog's appearance. The Hedgehog was amused yet a little ticked off. 'Tsk Tsk, what in the world IS it with you two, fighting over a piece of fruit, that thing won't even satisfy your own stomachs! I couldn't even get the peace and relaxation that brochure was offering with you too fighting over each other! Hahaha!"

A deep growl came from the exhausted animals stomachs. "You guys didn't eat before we left did you, Knuckles? Tails?"

"No" both Tails and Knuckles sighed in unison. "We didn't think it would take this long, Sonic!" wailed Knuckles.

Sonic suddenly burst into fits of laughter, clearly amused in what his friends just exclaimed to him. Tails and Knuckles fell back wards exhausted and embarrassed, clearly this was not what they expected from Sonic. Eventually his laughter started ticking them off until they both shouted in rage "Look who's talking?! What's up with you?!"

Silence followed the outburst; all the three looked at each other in puzzlement and disbelief. Sonic looked alarmed and said "Wow, what has gotten into us?" A silence set in.

Suddenly the earth shook with such power that the sky themselves looked as if they were starting to fall. The temperature dropped and rose multiple times it was unnerving. "What the-" yelled Knuckles. The three sped off towards the top of the hill top to get a better view and to find the core of the phenomenon. "This is an Earthquake?" shouted Tails. The sky turned from its normal blue hue to a deep shade of red and purple, the sky was saturated in anger. "Wh-Wh-Whatever it is... Something is definitely wrong h-h-here."

Then the hills started to crumble and fall towards the earth, rain poured down without clouds, the earth split in fissures. The trio had to evade, run and dodge like they never did before, Tails who flew, had to escape the falling debris from collapsing cliff rocks, Knuckle had to punch his way harder through the rock that seemed like metal, while Sonic had to roll, bounce and home his way out of danger.

After a few moments the world quieted to normal, the disaster left as quickly as it arrived. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on the ground, panting, trying to regain their spent energy. No matter what they did, they sustained injuries that would normally put someone in hospital. Their breathing became heavier and deeper as if the air they breathed was being sucked out of their lungs; they panicked as they felt like they were drowning in the sea. Yet in a few moments all Knuckles and Sonic collapsed and knew no more.

"So-So-Sonic! Knuck-Knuckles!" he pleaded desperately. Tails knew if he didn't do something quickly, he too would fall, "But what?" He thought, panicked. Then at once his body became rigid and unable of mobility, his mind unfocused, a strange bubble like shield materialized, surrounding him, yet he was no longer breathing abnormally, the air circulated to his lungs and out of his nose. Then he too slipped into unconsciousness.

**::** _Awaken…_ **::**

"Urggh…" Tails moaned as he grabbed his head. Suddenly remembering he twirled around and anxiously looked for his friends but found he could not for the not light covered his eyes but darkness. "Sonic! Knuckles! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" he yelled.

**::** _If you are referring to the Blue Hedgehog and the Red Echidna, then yes they are fine and are found by the right people_ **::**

"Aghh! Who is that…? Who-who are you…?" Tails turned around and flung out his arms but to no avail for his eyes were covered by the dark. Tails felt multiple sweat drops line his face; his chest seemed to be tightened for he felt fear. Fear riddled his body like a plague, it was ruling him and he collapsed to his knees. Then the dark loosened and light poured in, the darkness was not what it seemed, small lights danced around the huge space and colors swirled.

"The Universe…"

**::** _Yes. Don't be afraid Tails. I'm not your enemy but there is little time, you must aid me, the moon and my sister the sun_!** ::**

"The moon and the sun can't talk, that's not possible, coz that's IMpossible!"

Suddenly a beautiful pulsating stone floated in from of him, its dark midnight purple light seemed give strength to Tails, yet still he felt afraid and took a step backwards turned and ran but no matter how hard he tried to run away he stayed in the same spot, he tried to fly but neither was that successful as the last.

**::** _You cannot escape your destiny! Tails, I beg you! There is not much time left you must aid me! You must aid the ones you love! You must protect Earth! You mustn't choose the world's ending! You must protect LIFE!!_ **::**

**Meanwhile…**

"Tails! Knuckles!" shouted Sonic. He frantically tried to get up while trying to take in his surroundings; this isn't where he was last time which confused him.

"Whoa! Stay down Sonic you need to rest" said an incoming figure. "Amy?! You're safe! Where are Knuckles and Tails?! Is every one else safe?! Dammit!"

"Slow down Sonic! Humph you're even faster with your mouth than running! Everyone's is gathering at the hall, Silver is gonna tell us something important Sonic but we figured we need you as well so we waited for you to awaken Sonic, hurry we must go apparently Silver has seen this before!" without another word the two sped with Amy leading down a passageway. Sonic seen has many places but knows he has never been before yet something about the structure of the building reminds him of someone…

They ran until they arrived at a huge gathering hall which in turn looked like a huge lab. Sonic looked around and spotted many he knew. Shadow, Big, Cream, Espio and even Robotnik himself! As Sonic entered the room, eyes where then fixed to Silver who was in deep concentration, tension seemed to rise in the very air. One step closer and Silver then opened his orange eyes and stared at Sonic and nodded in respect, in turn Sonic imitated him. Robotnik spoke this time, but not with the diabolical tone he uses, this time his voice was coarse and riddled with anxiety. "Silver, what have you seen?", and as the last word was gasped the whole room seemed to shudder the thought of what is awaiting them.

Silver finally opened his mouth as he opened his hands as if to show comfort in such tension. "First you must understand that these things aren't certain, the future can be altered with as simple as a thought! But the thing is my abilities are near accurate. Are you familiar or the story of Sapphire Moon and Ruby Sun?"

All of them nodded. "Wait, are you saying that the story of Times Destruction is real? But it's a STORY! It's not possible!" Said Shadow Sonic, along with everyone else eyes were widened with horror.

"Mhm. That's what I have thought as well. Logically that IS impossible. But as soon as the catastrophic events that scattered around the globe, I've been catching scenes of the very stones themselves! Not only that but I am certain two new players will enter the battle field. Robotnik was able to give me the full story and data on the supposed myth"

"Two new players? What does it mean? Battlefield? There's going to be a battle?" asked Cream obviously frightened of the thought. Everyone turned to Silver for they too wanted to know the answer; however it was Sonic who spoke this time. "It means these two 'new' players can either help us… or destroy us, their presence here will be enough for a battle, but it won't be a battle like we've faced before. No this battle is what will change all or annihilate all"

As the word 'annihilate' was uttered from Sonic's mouth, the whole room silenced. Was this true? Would it come to be? They all fixed their eyes toward Silver once again as Cream asked "Is that true Silver?" His eyes slowly caught her gaze and he felt pity. But truth has a knack of coming out. "Affirmative"

"NO!" shouted everyone, the room was then immersed in chaos.

Cream clutched unto her mother as she cried, Amy stood frozen unable to move. Knuckles on the other hand shouted "ENOUGH!" Sonic turned to his friends and looked at him puzzled. "The story also says the one of these players will be on our side, acting as our protector and warrior, not even Sonic or all of us together can comprehend such a battle, isn't that right… Silver?"

"Yes, but in order for that to happen a host must be chosen by the stones, the stone will then create a being that can rival the heavens itself. But the host will deteriorate and eventually die! The pressure given to the host is to heavy the process is near death bringing as well"

Shadow once again spoke "The gem of Midnight is blue, and the strongest here is Sonic, isn't that a match?" everyone seemed to agree with him. But they didn't need to wait for Silver to talk for Sonic interrupted them. "No, The Midnight Sapphire is attuned with the element of Dark and water. I am weak to water; therefore it isn't possible for me to be chosen even if we were to find this gem"

Despair once again crept in as he finished. "Correct, but------!"

Suddenly Silver's eyes unfocused as the room seemed to bend in space, he then shouted in pain. Silver then was lifted into the air as a Bubble like shield surrounded him and suddenly the atmosphere reverted to normal and Silver was now on the floor gasping for air.

Knuckles lifted Silver to help him stand up with difficulty. "Professor, do you know what happening to Silver?" for once Robotnik was astounded and his tongue was held in place, all he could manage was a shake of his head. "Damn! Well someone has got to know how to help Silver! How are we to find out about this Sapphire Moon guy if Silver's out of the picture?" she pleaded to the crowd. "What in the world is happening?"

Espio stepped forward, "What about Tails? He's gotten close with Silver; they're basically connected in telepathic thought". "Yes that's true, they're loads of times I've seen Tails help Silver with his powers" exclaimed Amy. "Yes he can help, can't you Tails?" asked Espio.

But no one answered. "Tails?" "Amy do you know where's Tails?" asked Sonic. "No, I thought he was in the hall as well but I was concerned how I didn't hear his voice, usually he comes up with something"

This time Silver, was now standing up, his eyes glowing. "It seems Midnight Sapphire has chosen its host"

Horror entered every heart in the hall. Silver bowed his head and said the name. "Tails"

"No! Tails… " exclaimed Knuckles and Sonic in unison.


End file.
